Here We Meet Again
by staralure
Summary: Where Sakura tries to convince Sasuke to return with them. "I promised that we would meet again someday, didn't I?" Oneshot/Edited


**Here We Meet Again**  
><em>staralure<em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Go after him!" Naruto shouted as he blocked the barrage of <em>kunais<em> with his own. Sakura flipped backwards, narrowly dodging a _shuriken_ thrown in her direction amidst the mess of the battle.

"I won't be able to persuade him to go back with us alone you idiot!"

Facing the two men charging towards her, Sakura bent her knees automatically and grabbed their upper arms. Before they could react, she hurled them onto the ground. The hollow crack of breaking bones could be distinctly heard even over the shrill shrieks of pain and battle cries.

Brushing the dirt off her hands, she surveyed her work. The men lay paralyzed in twin dents, trembling and eyes wide with fear.

"Oh shit."

Whirling around, she prepared herself to face the remaining attackers, only to find them tottering backwards with their eyes fixed at the space beside her.

Naruto's mouth stretched into a grimace as red chakra enveloped his body. His eyes snapped open, revealing the silt shaped eyes of the Kyuubi. Blood red had already clouded over warm blue. He turned to Sakura, eyes flashing a dark sinister purple.

"Bring him back for us. I believe in you."

The low serious growl, so different from his usual upbeat cheerful tone, startled her and she stared speechless at the sight that induced equal parts of fear and amazement in her.

"What are you waiting for! Go!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and leapt into the woods. peripheral vision, she saw Naruto flinging away the ninjas who tried to go after her.

"Urgh!"

_I will bring Sasuke back. That, is a promise._

* * *

><p>The sound of the wind howling past her grew exponentially louder as she sped up, detecting the faint hint of Sasuke's chakra a few miles ahead. With narrowed eyes, she crouched and propelled off the branch, It broke cleanly into half at the force of the impact.<p>

* * *

><p>The former member of Team 7 scanned his surroundings with a practiced eye. A chill ran down his spine and the back of his neck prickled.<p>

_This chakra signature…_ Sasuke looked to the sky and pondered, dead leaves crunching beneath his feet as he navigated around the trees with long steady strides.

The cherubic face of his former teammate flooded his mind. He stopped in his tracks, right hand automatically flying to grasp the hilt of his katana in a death grip.

The dead silence of the forest pressed against his ears.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. At the speed that she's going at, she'd catch up in no time. He wouldn't be able to rely on speed to help him get away, not with an injured knee.

Glancing around, he caught sight of a clearing. In a split second, Sasuke decided that it'd be better to catch her by surprise and defeat her than to let her find out about his current predicament.

He crouched low behind the bushes and waited.

* * *

><p><em>Where is he?<em>

Landing onto the clearing with a practiced grace, Sakura tugged at the hem of her shirt, feeling exposed in the wide empty expanse of the meadow. She closed her eyes, attempting to detect the slightest hint of chakra. Her forehead creased with concentration before smoothing out again a second later.

_Gotcha! But at that position, it can only mean that…_

"Haruno Sakura"

_Ding. Predator alert._

She turned around, achingly slow. Sakura kept her eyes trained on his feet and with detached amusement, noted that his sandals were a size too small. When he appeared to have no intention of attack her, she dragged her eyes up his legs, his torso, and finally his shoulders, she stopped only when she met those dark haunting eyes with the familiar mop of messy dark blue hair.

_Sasuke…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke held his unsheathed katana in his right hand, casually leaning his weight against the trunk of a tree. The rough texture of the bark bit into his skin and anchored him in reality.<p>

Her eyes flickered to the bush beneath his feet before going back to him again. Thoughts whirred in her mind as she reached for her kunai discreetly.

"You trapped me." Sakura articulate softly, silently glad that her voice did not waver.

Her knees automatically sank, assuming a defence position as Sasuke straightened and closed the distance between them. His katana grazed the tips of the grass and she found her eyes drawn to its reflective blade.

"I do not wish to hurt you."

At that statement, Sakura looked straight into his eyes in surprise before adverting them away immediately. The power of the sharingan is not one to take lightly, and even she had the basic common sense to avoid this _stranger's _sharingan when she practically knew nothing about him.

_But he's not a stranger. He's your Sasuke-kun, isn't he?_

"Relax. I just want to talk."

A low, sarcastic chuckle was his only reply.

_Talk? Ha don't make me laugh! Who does he think he is?_

Catching sight of her smirk, Sasuke frowned in displeasure. _The next logical step would be to get rid of her. But…_

"Let's make a deal. You stop trying to force me back to Konoha, and I will refrain from injuring you."

The arched eyebrow and narrowed emerald eyes clearly indicated her disbelief and she snorted, waving a clenched fist.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is it a deal?"

Sakura became silent, memories flashing through her mind. The girl visibly cringed and shuddered at the less than pleasant memories. Compared to the boy that she had known, this man was practically a stranger.

_And yet, why do you feel yourself pulled towards him?_

_("I love you with all my heart!" Sakura screamed as tears streamed down her face. Hands clenched in front of her chest, she clutched her heart, pressing hard to ease the pain, gasping and trying to force the sobs back down her throat._

_"You're annoying." Sasuke turned and smirked. She caught sight of his eyes._

_Her breath caught._

_His eyes were dancing with mischief, and even as her heart gave another painful throb, the small speck of hope grew larger._

_That hope soon turned to ash when she looked at Sasuke's now parting back._

_"Don't leave! If you leave, I'll scream!"_

_A flicker of blue and next thing she knew he was gone. Sakura's eyes widen. Her lower lip trembled when she felt his presence behind her._

'_He's fast...'_

_Silence enveloped the duo. The wind rustled through the leaves, the sound unnaturally loud in the unnaturally silent night. Even the crickets were at rest. Sasuke finally broke the peace._

_Sakura felt a sharp pain at the base of her neck. Her limbs started to go soft. She tried to concentrate on what Sasuke was saying as her vision faded in and out of focus. She tried to reach her hand out to grab him, something, anything that would keep him here by her side._

_"Sakura...Thank you."_

_Darkness enveloped her. )_

Sasuke observed the pink-haired kunoichi quietly, making observations the way only he can. Long strands of pink hair covered her face as she looked at the floor, lost in her own thoughts.

Even from this distance away, she cut a forlorn figure and he could feel sadness rolling off her in waves.

_Her eyes. I remember how they used to contain the innocence of a young child._

A small sad smile lifted the corners of his lips for a second before fading back into his calm deadpan expression.

Sakura broke the silence.

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes."

Sakura felt her composure faltered when he answered without even the slightest hesitance. Her fist unravelled. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she stood there awkwardly before finally stilling.

Her eyes met his without warning.

Clear, determined, and steady. So unlike the girl that he had last seen at the outskirts of Konoha.

"Come back Sasuke. Come back to us." Sakura pleaded in a soft voice, looking straight into the dark, unreadable orbs. Her fingers tangled and untangled into her shirt, wrinkling the soft material.

She took a tentative step towards him, and looked encouraged when he merely furrowed his brow and stood his ground, expression still carefully wiped blank.

"You can still be happy in Konoha, if not happier. Remember the days that we spent together with Naruto?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. A torrent of memories and feelings flooded his mind and he immediately pushed them away, locking them into the deepest recesses of his soul.

_I can't deal with feelings right now. Never again._

Sasuke fidgeted with the hilt of his katana. The slight frown marred his features. He fell deep into thought and looked at the ground, tracing circles in the dirt with his foot.

Sakura's gaze had been earnest_. _But if only it was that simple. He can't go back to Konoha. Not now when he knows the truth. He could pray through endless nights and cry his heart out, but knowledge cannot be unlearnt, and it wouldn't change the past.

He can't pretend that everything was _peachy_. If he went back to Konoha, he would eventually do something that would hurt those whom he cared about, again_._ He can't just saunter back and expect everything to be as it was years ago.

"I can't go back."

"Why not?!"

Sasuke remained silent and turned away, sheathing his katana in a single practiced move that bellied his experience with the sword

Sakura just couldn't understand_._ Face flushed and glaring at that goddamn annoying rear, she had to resist the childish temptation to stamp her foot.

_Either he goes back to Konoha of his own free will, or I'll drag his sorry ass back!_

Sakura eyed the sheathed katana and flexed her fingers. Her knuckles cracked threateningly. Unwavering determination burned in her eyes.

With lightning speed, she blocked off Sasuke's path. He stopped mid step, hardly fazed.

It wasn't surprising – Sasuke had always been the fastest out of the three of them.

"You have two choices." Sakura held up two gloved fingers, and lowered one down.

"One, come back to Konoha of your own free will."

Sasuke stiffened. His face smoothened and his eyes grew cold, all hints of emotions hidden under a cool facade.

Sakura lowered another finger, forming a fist. Her expression turned grim and a steely light entered her eyes.

"Two, fight me. If you win, I will leave you alone. But if I win, you have to come back to Konoha, and you _will,_ even if i have to drag your shattered beat up body back all by myself."

Eyebrow raised, Sasuke had to admit that he was vaguely amused but he easily hid all, it would not do well to mock a sincere opponent, especially not when they both know the outcome of the battle.

_There's no way she would win me. The end of the battle is already determined._

* * *

><p>Sakura knew his decision the moment he looked straight into her eyes. His sharingan was ablaze, the three tomes spinning wildly. He slid his katana out of its sheath and held it with a single hand, nonchalant but ready.<p>

Sakura bobbed her head sharply. Shifting her stance, she prepared for combat. Her eyes narrowed as she rolled her shoulders, vaguely pissed at the cocky smirk now gracing Sasuke's admittedly divine lips.

Without warning, she lunged towards Sasuke, left fist held high u and aimed directly for his ribs. He step-sided the blow with ease.

He watched as Sakura's blow shattered the tree behind him into pieces. Splinters of wood flew in the air. Dust settled onto his hair and clothes and he hid a smile.

_She's a challenge. _

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke a few steps behind her. His amused expression only served to fuel her anger.

_Damn it!_

"You would have to do a lot better than that if you want to defeat me. I know you can do better than this Sakura." Sasuke taunted, twirling his sword.

She dipped her hand into her kunai holster. Her fingers curled her around the hilt of a kunai, holding it in a tight grip. The familiar weight was comforting and forced her mind to calm down. Assessing the current situation with a sharp eye, she dismissed her initial plan of wearing him down with a barrage of flying projectiles.

The only way this shinobi can be taken down is through surprise and careful strategy.

Sakura charged him with her kunai held high; Sasuke blocked it with his katana. Sakura channelled her chakra to the kunai, praying that it will stay put and not give in. His katana pressed down against the kunai forcefully.

Emerald clashed with onyx as she looked up. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Time seemed to stop for a moment. An indescribable aura settled over the both of them. All movements ceased to exist.

She heard his breath hitched and the pressure on her kunai lessened, and immediately stamped her chakra infused foot onto the ground.

In the split second, she saw his eyes widen in shock as the ground gave way beneath their feet.

Slashing her kunai upwards, Sakura managed to cut his arm before somersaulting backwards, thanking Tsunade for all the training she had undergone.. Back on secure ground, she straightened and surveyed her opponent.

The sharp point of the kunai in her hand glinted in the sunlight as it pointed at Sasuke. He stood at the opposite end, panting lightly as he passed a hand infused with green healing chakra over his bleeding arm.

The crater filled with broken earth separated them.

_Sasuke, why must everything be so complicated with you?_

Surveying his opponent, Sasuke allowed his eyebrow to arch upwards in a rare show of surprise at the uninjured kunoichi. He scrutinized her closely this time.

_I've underestimated you._

Sakura flinched as Sasuke flickered and appeared a few meters in front of her.

He walked towards Sakura, forcing her to take several steps backwards to keep the distance in between them. His steps were slow, steady, _menacing_. Sakura forced down a shudder as she kept her eyes on his feet. Suddenly, he stopped and smiled.

"You will need to do a lot more than that to defeat me."

His teasing was not lost on Sakura.

_That! Egoistic bastard! He's so dead._

"You pompous idiot!"

Eyes burning, Sakura clenched her fist and ran head on towards said idiot. He caught hold of her fist with a hand and his features contorted into one of pain and shock. Sakura had slashed her kunai over his other arm when he was distracted. The sound of ripping flesh and skin could be heard.

Sasuke winced, feeling his skin and muscle being tugged and sliced at beneath the sharp cold weapon. He let go and pushed Sakura away from him, holding a hand against the wound. Skidding back a few steps, Sakura brought her hand to the ground to steady herself.

The blood that stained the kunai slid down the dark metal. Sakura's twitched her nose at the metallic scent of blood. It dripped down steadily, dyeing the grass dark red. Her lips tightened.

She glanced at the wound, mildly horrified, turning a deaf ear to the medic that screamed for her to run over and heal his arm.

Sasuke gingerly removed his hand from the injury. It stung but his pride stung more. It was unnerving to be caught off guard, not just once, but twice. He kept his expression neutral as he inspected the wound.

"I see that your skills have improved."

Sakura's jaw tightened as her mind whirred, trying to figure out to underlying meaning behind his words._ You don't say, genius?_

Sasuke open his hand and let his katana drop onto the ground. "But I will prove to you that I am stronger. I won't even need my sword."

Sakura's pride stung. Ignoring the various warning bells ringing in her mind, she mirrored his move and dropped her kunai. For good measure, she unbuckled her weapon holster and it joined the lone kunai.

"I don't need weapons to kick your ass."

"Hn."

Sasuke watched Sakura as she stretched and cracked her knuckles. He crouched, preparing to attack.

Sasuke struck. The only warning that Sakura got was a rush of wind as he appeared in front of her, obstructing her view of the trees. His fist was drawn back. Sakura retaliated with a punch of her own, drawing her arm and shoulder back.

She found thin air in front of her as she jabbed at where Sasuke was less than a second before.

"Good reflexes, Sakura. But not good enough."

Sakura's eyes widen and she immediately did a somersault to the front to avoid Sasuke's fingers. Her foot barely missed Sasuke's jaw.

Sakura turned around and stared accusingly at Sasuke, ready to spat out a few choice words. She found him standing with his hands hidden in his clothes, his eyes calm and unreadable, gazing at the forest behind her.

Her shoulders slumped.

_He was aiming for the acupoint behind my neck. He's just trying to knock me out just like the day he left Konoha. _Adrenaline abandoned her as the hurt came rushing back. _Just like the day when he left Konoha._

_What's the point. _

She dropped her position and stared at her feet.

_What's the point of fighting when he isn't taking it seriously?_

A minute passed. Neither of them made a move to start another fight. Sasuke was about to speak when Sakura interrupted him.

"Was that how you knock me unconscious the day you left?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered over to Sakura, only to find her head down. Her hair had fallen over her face, hiding her face from his view. She made no attempt to brush them away.

Sasuke had never seen her look so forlorn.

_Sakura…_

"Guess I'm right huh."

He remained silent.

Her lips quirked into a bitter smile.

" Why did you leave? Things were going so well. We were happy…until you left."

Sasuke could only continue looking apprehensively at Sakura while she rambled on.

"When Naruto left on a mission to find you, I was left alone, useless. It reminded me of the times when I could not do anything, except to watch you and Naruto fight to protect me."

Sakura reached up and tucked her hair behind her forehead protector. Tears were shimmering at the corners of her eyes.

"I decided that I won' tbe useless. I wanted to protect those whom I care for with my own abilities. I want to be the one doing the protecting, instead relying on others to protect me. We trained hard, for years, just to bring you back with us Because we know that this is the right thing for you, not the revenge you are so focused on, not the past, but the future that we can have together."

A long pause enveloped them as he absorbed her words.

"Will you answer my questions?" Sakura bit her lip, waiting for Sasuke's response.

"Tch, what is it?"

Sakura laughed softly. The old Sasuke that she fell in love with was still there, hidden beneath this tough and uncaring exterior. She missed him so much.

"Why did you leave me lying on the bench?"

The question was mumbled and barely audible. But Sasuke caught it. He sighed softly, wondering how to explain this without hurting his pride or her feelings.

"Would you have preferred it if I'd left you on the ground?"

_"_Then…what happened to you? Rumours about the two Uchiha brothers traveling together have been spreading around, at least, until Itachi's death was confirmed and you all but disappeared into thin air."

Sasuke eyes narrowed dangerously. His hands had clenched into fists at the mere mention of his brother's name. Taking in deep breaths slowly, he forced himself to relax.

Sakura saw his reaction and backed a few steps away from the obviously fuming Uchiha before stopping herself. Sheer will kept her rooted to the spot as she waited for Sasuke's answer. She pressed both of her hands together, trying to stop them from trembling.

_He's still intimidating._

"Madara killed him."

Sakura's jaw went slack.

_This is impossible! Isn't Madara already dead? _

"I thought that _you _killed Itachi, Sasu-"

"I couldn't! After I learnt about the truth, I couldn't bring myself to kill him!"

"…Sasuke?"

"After I learnt the truth, I couldn't hurt him."

"What truth?" Sakura looked at Sasuke tentatively. Pity coursed through her but she made sure to hide it. Sasuke was shuddering, fists clenched, head down, long ebony bangs shadowing his face. It was the nearest thing to an emotional breakdown that she had ever seen from him.

Suddenly, he looked just like a ten-year-old boy, lost and confused.

"The massacre. The Konoha elders ordered Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha clan to prevent a war."

Sakura's brow furrowed. That went against all the rumours that she had heard. It would be ridiculous to expect Sasuke to shed light on the matter but…

"Sasuke? Can you explain?"

Her reply was in his crimson eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Images flashed across Sakura's eyes before freezing at a particular one.<em>

_The council room situated in Konoha._

_The Konoha elders were sitting in a semicircle around a table, some look mildly amused, leaning forward in their seats while the others were frowning, palms down on the table. Their eyes were all trained on the man in front of them._

_Sakura thought that the man's back looked vaguely familiar._

"_If any of you dare to lay a single finger on him, I swear that I will come back and destroy Konoha."_

_The cold musical voice brought back not-so-pleasant memories._

_ItachiUchiha**.**_

_Sasuke materialized beside Sakura, startling her out of her thoughts._

"_You are caught in my genjutsu, Sakura. Don't worry, I will not harm you."_

_Sakura nodded silently and turned back to the scene, just in time to see the elders nod wearily. The scene swirled, red and black, and was replaced with one of Danzo._

_He was unwrapping the bandages that lined his arm, looking at the stack of papers laid out on his desk with a slight frown._

_Curious, Sakura walked forward and took a glimpse at the notes._

_Sketches of sharingan eyeballs covered the pieces of paper, all with detailed notes about the welder to the diameter of the eyes and the power they hold beside the drawings._

_Sakura's eyes widened comically as she glanced down the page, recoiling with horror as Danzo sifted through the drawings. "What…"_

_Sasuke answered her unasked question._

"_Danzo schemed the massacre. His only motive was to gain our eyes so that he could create a new jutsu by lining his arm with them. Itachi found out about this when he went back to Konoha to spy on the elders."_

_Sakura's gaze was drawn to Danzo's arm. She choked back a nauseous gasp at the sight before her._

_Before she could look at Danzo's disfigured arm in detail, the image swirled and was replaced by a battleground with Madara and Sasuke._

_Madara was speaking to a seemingly stunned Sasuke._

_Sasuke spoke quietly beside her._

"_Madara was also involved in the massacre. He told me the truth about what happened. I confronted Itachi after this. I was prepared to kill Danzo for what he had done, but he stopped me._

_He refused to let me go, calling my decision reckless and childish. It would have sparked a third ninja war. If I went, his sacrifice would have been pointless. He made me promise that I would not go and seek revenge. We decided to travel together. For a time, wewere happy."_

_Sakura tore her eyes from the scene in front of her and glanced at him._

_His bangs were now hiding his face from Sakura's view. Peeking past those strands of midnight blue hair, Sakura spotted two glowing red orbs._

_Eyes devoid of emotion._

_Sasuke…_

_He pressed on, turning his head slightly to the side to hide his eyes again._

_"But Madara found us. He demanded for our assistance in capturing the tailed beast. Itachi refused to."_

_"We fought. Madara had me at sword end. He tried to force Itachi to agree to his insane plans in exchange for my life. In the end, through sheer luck, I kicked Madara out of the way and escaped his grip. He got enraged and threw his sword straight at me before I could even retaliate._

_Itachi saw the sword coming. There wasn't enough time. He shielded me with his own body, protecting me, sacrificing his life._

_I got furious and adrenaline gave me the strength to kill Madara. I sneaked back into Konoha and buried Itachi beside our parents and caught sight of Danzo. The temptation to kill him…it was overwhelming. I tore away from Konoha and swore to never go back again. I don't want to end up killing everyone. I need time alone, away from the world."_

_The genjutsu world swirled again before Sakura's eyes, this time bringing them back to reality._

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the boy in front of her. He regarded her calmly as his eyes faded back to onyx.<p>

" Are you still going to drag me back now that you understand everything?"

"I…but… Danzo's already dead. And you've been wandering for months, Surely, surely you've let go of your anger by now Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hid a smile at the familiar suffix.

"Be reasonable Sakura. I can't go back and just pretend nothing had happened. There's no turning back. And…there are people hunting me down. I refuse to bring harm to people that I care for again."

Sakura shut her gaping mouth, eyes growing downcast. Her earlier excitement deserted her, leaving her grim.

_I guess his brother's confession really changed him. The Sasuke I used to know has matured._

"I'm sorry." His soft apology brought tears to her eyes.

She clenched her hands into fists. Her voice was nary a whisper when she replied.

"Don't go soft on me."

Without another word, they began to spar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was patiently wearing her down, refusing to attack her straight on. An arm blocked every fist that Sakura threw. Every kick was dodged. She was getting exhausted, both physically and mentally as Sasuke flitted around just out of her reach.<p>

_All I need is a good punch to his gut…_

Sasuke suddenly dropped down to the ground. His leg swept out, aiming to knock Sakura off her balance.

As expected, Sakura jumped over his leg. While Sakura was in mid-jump, Sasuke reached out and hooked his elbow around her knee with lightning speed.

Sakura's eyes widened. Too late.

Sasuke jerked his arm forward, successfully upsetting her balance. Helpless, Sakura crashed onto the ground. She lay there, gasping. Her eyes were closed, her breath short and erratic. Her pink hair fanned out behind her head, limbs spread out haphazardly.

Sasuke kneeled down, carefully avoiding Sakura's hands and looked at her. Bruises lined his arms, sweat was pouring over his exposed chest and dripping down from his hair. He winced as the wound on his arm opened up_._

_Sakura, you were a bigger challenge than I thought. But that is a good thing. It means that you are strong._ _I won't need to worry about you._

"Are you going to give up that easily?" Sasuke taunted as Sakura opened an eye to glance at him.

True to her stubborn nature, Sakura stood up. Her hand was pressed to the side of her stomach and her back was bent over in pain. Shakily, she straightened and looked at Sasuke in the eye.

"Sasuke, I would never give up."

Sasuke closed his eyes before opening them again, crouching down and ready to give the final blow when the opportunity arises. A bitter taste filled his mouth as he thought about what he'd have to do. He clenched his jaw.

Sakura threw a punch towards Sasuke, her whole body lurching along with it. Her chakra was almost spent. Sasuke saw the opportunity.

Sasuke dodged the punch by going under her outstretched arm. Straightening up quickly, he aimed for a kick towards her chest. A thud echoed as sandal hit against bone and flesh. Sakura's eyes widen as her body flew straight towards a tree. Cold air rushed past her face, causing goose bumps to rise on the back of her neck. Her hair flew everywhere. Sakura knew that she had lost the fight. Her body went limp as she flew through the air.

Through half-opened eyes, Sakura watched as Sasuke disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

_Goodbye, Sasuke-kun._

Half conscious, she felt someone grabbing her waist from behind, curling around her body and pulling her close. Warm breath puffed on the top of her head and she heard a grunt when they came to a sudden stop. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs and she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. Her head was pounding.

Sakura shuddered. _If I had made contact with the tree at that speed… _Feeling the warm body behind her and the arms tight around her waist, the corners of her lips quirked upwards and she held onto the arms secure around her waist.

_Sasuke-kun, you actually do care for me, don't you?_

Minutes passed as they rested there, her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Slowly, Sasuke untangled himself from Sakura and gently laid her against the tree. He crouched in front of her, wincing.

He inspected Sakura, gently brushing her hair back from her face. Wisps of pink fair fluttered around and framed her face as she gave an exhausted smile.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Tch. I told you not to try fighting me."

Sakura chuckled. Darkness was creeping up from the edges of her vision. She made a wild grab for his hand, and felt his fingers close around hers in a firm grip. His thumb brushed against her bruised knuckles softly.

"Will I see you again?"

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura squinted, trying to focus on Sasuke. It was getting harder to remain conscious. His face appeared in front of her before disappearing. Her heartbeat increased tenfold.

_He was smiling._

It was the best sight that she had ever seen.

Sakura felt a pair of arms reach out and envelop her. Sasuke rested his head on the top of hers. Her forehead was pressed against his chest, mingling their sweat together. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, revelling in the feeling of being protected in his arms.

Her arms automatically went around Sasuke. She gripped his clothes tightly, unwilling to let him go. His lips slowly formed words.

"Sakura, we will meet again someday. I promise."

Sasuke pulled back. Her hands slipped away from his back. The last thing that Sakura felt as she slipped into darkness was a hand wiping sweat and grime away from her face. A kiss lingered on her forehead, gentle and sweet.

* * *

><p>"BRINNNG!" Sakura sat straight out of bed with a jolt, eyes unfocused. Groaning, she fell back into the still warm bed with a soft thump, pulling her pillow over her head as she ignored the alarm.<p>

"Sakura? Are you awake?"

Sakura snuggled deeper into the covers.

"G'd morning."

"Dress up and come down for breakfast. It's the start of a new term."

Sakura nodded sleepily, groaning when her mother pulled the pillow away from her face.

Stretching and gently patting her face a few times, she swung out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She frowned as she remembered the dream from the night before. It was hauntingly vivid in her mind.

_That was one freakish dream. Hot dude though._

Shrugging her thoughts off, Sakura went into the bathroom to get a shower.

* * *

><p>"Ino!"<p>

The cold stinging air bit at Sakura's cheeks, turning them into a rosy pink colour as she swung her arms in the air.

"Sakura!"

She giggled and lunged forward, hugging and causing said blonde to laugh.

"Let go Sakura! You are suffocating me."

"I haven't seen you for a long time! How was your holiday?"

Ino was about to reply when they were interrupted.

"Hi Sakura, Ino."

Sakura broke free of the hug and turned towards Naruto. Her smile faded when she saw the state that Naruto was in. Dark eye bags hung under his eyes, and he looked pale. Sakura frowned.

"Did you get drunk? You look hung-over."

Naruto shrugged causually and yawned, covering his mouth when Ino gave him a reproachful look. "Nwahh, just couldn't sleep well last night."

The trio walked towards their homeroom, the girls hooking arms and chattering away while Naruto followed behind them quietly.

* * *

><p>"Yo." The class gradually quietened down as a masked man walked into the room. A few excited whispers flitted around before stopping when he raised a hand, demanding for the class's attention.<p>

"You're late again!"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled.

"Ahh. You see, there was a new student today and I had to fill up the pape-"

"You're lying!"

Sakura laughed along with the class and glanced over at Naruto. The usually boisterous boy seemed unnaturally quiet today as the class teased their teacher. When she caught sight of Naruto, she smiled and giggled inwardly. _No wonder…_

Naruto was sitting with Hinata, engrossed in their conversation. Hinata's face turned beet-red as Naruto reached out and brushed her hair out of her eyes. His hand lingered at Hinata's cheek for just a tad too long.

Sakura giggled and smiled fondly. _Naruto's been so blind for the past few months! They really do look adorable together._

After observing the couple for a few more seconds, Sakura turned her attention back to the class. Kakashi had held up both of his hands, palm side up. "But it's true!"

Silence reigned over the class again. Sakura fidgeted, squirming about in the hard plastic chair.

Kakashi put down his hand, stuffing them deep into the pockets of his coat. "Please come in Sasuke."

Sakura froze. Wide-eyed, she glanced at the partially closed door. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the sides of her chair tightly. Her lips parted and formed a small 'o'.

_Sasuke? But…Isn't he…_

A pale hand appeared, pushing the door open. Spiky ebony bangs hung around a pale, elegantly shaped face. Dark enchanting eyes swept through the whole class and rested on Sakura. His lips quirked into an all too familiar smirk.

_But, it shouldn't feel familiar, right?_

The whole class fell silent as the mysterious guy strode to the front of the class. Kakashi smiled under his mask and waved his hand vaguely towards Sasuke's direction.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. He would be joining our class from today onwards."

Squeals had already erupted throughout the class.

"But…but…y_-_you are that bastard from my dream last night!"

An awkward silence settled over the class as all heads turned to Naruto. His eyes were bulging, his face pale. His jaw was slack with shock. Someone giggled. Others merely looked at him like he was insane. Murmurs soon swept throughout the room, breaking the silence.

Goosebumps erupted across Sakura's skin. She shivered, glancing at the new guy to gauge his reaction.

Sasuke and Kakashi both ignored the outburst. Sasuke's eyes flicked over to Sakura. She immediately looked down. Staring at her hands, she placed them flat onto the table, trying to stop them from trembling.

"Now Sasuke, why don't you find a seat and settle down?"

Sakura kept her eyes trained on his shoes as they came nearer and nearer before stopping right beside her. He pulled out the chair next to hers and slid into it smoothly.

Sakura tensed. She stared at her desk. Slowly, she peeked at him, only to find him staring at her.

Startled, she whipped her head around and pretended to pay attention to the class.

_He's too close…!_

She could feel his insistent gaze on her. She shivered, feeling chills travelling up her spine. Taking in deep breaths, she put on a smile and turned around, making sure to avoid his eyes.

"Hi I'm Sakura."

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura got annoyed. She glanced up, preparing to give him the death glare.

He was smiling faintly. She faltered, blinking when he shifted closer to her. Gulping, she turned back to face the front.

His eyes. They were just so familiar. They made her feel nervous and yet safe at the same time.

She turned her head slightly, discreetly, hoping to get another glimpse of this devastatingly beautiful stranger.

_But…he isn't a stranger, is he?_

Jumping, she realized that Sasuke's face is right beside hers. Eyes wide, she fumbled, trying to slow down her pounding heart.

_His breath tickled her ear. His lips began to form words._

Her face paled as she waited with a pounding heart.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

Somehow, she knew what he was going to say.

Sasuke smirked. A shiver ran up and down Sakura's spine as he gently took her hand in his and entwined their fingers. His thumb brushed gently over her knuckles.

He breathed into her ear.

_"I promised that we would meet again someday, didn't I?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** I wrote this nearly four years ago when I was just 14. It still isn't a great piece of work, but I'm rather proud of it as it's the first ever piece I spent such a long time working on. I've taken this down before but oh wells decided to post it again. I'm so so so excited to start writing again, As was torturous but freedom is now mine again!

Do share your thoughts with me, and thank you for reading! (:


End file.
